megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rockman
HISTORY 20XII, Dr. Wily is released from jail. serving a sentence of 10 years in prison. back to your laboratory. discover a new way to destroy Rockman. It was starting with its creator. Dr. Light. Wily I create a new combat robot, called Hitman, which would kidnap Dr. Light and Roll. Only Auto, Rush and Blues remaining. Rockman takes a big surprise when he finds Blues weakened. he discovers that Dr. Wily fled the prison. Rockman is going to capture Wily, but Blues tells him that Hitman is Strong, and that he could not against himself. so Rockman should be accompanied by Blues. Dr. Wily Builds 8 Robots Masters to delay Rockman while he finishes with Dr. Light and Roll. After defeating the 8 Robots Masters and obtaining their powers, Blues arrives with Rockman and tells him that he discovered that Hitman is a robot controlled by Wily and that he has learned from the attack patterns of the two. so they would have to defeat Hitman the two together and destroy his Castle. They discover that Hitman had Roll and Dr. Light is about to be killed by Wily. Rockman and Blues Arrive with Wily before Dr. Light was killed. Blues Angry tries to take down Wily, but Hitman returns with more violence and destroys Blues. Rockman defeats Hitman by releasing Dr. Light, Wily hides in his machine to destroy Rockman, but easily defeats his Machine, leaving his capsule. which is about to be destroyed, but before exploding, Wily flees to an unknown place. Rockman flees quickly with Dr Light. Having to leave Blues. Rockman realizes that what he is living is just a dream and that nothing has happened. and that Dr. Wily has fled. but that nothing has happened so far. BOSSES Hitman's Castle Bosses Dr. Wily's Castle Bosses Weapons 1.- Acid Rain The Acid Rain Burns any object that makes a circuit of electricity. it is a rain of acid which can disintegrate any electrical element. It is Effective against Shine Man * Is effective against Shine Man * Burns any shocker element * Changes Rockman Color to Green/White 2.- Flash Light The Flash Light creates a blinking light that paralyzes the enemies for a period of time. It also serves to illuminate the dark areas for a short time. it can not paralyze mini-bosses or Hitman and the Wily Machines. is Effective against Egyptian Man * Is effective against Egyptian Man * Paralyzes the enemies for a little time. * Create a Flash in Dark Zones * Changes Rockman Color to Purple/Pink 3.- Burning Sand The Burning Sand creates a ball of sand which is lit in flames, like Flash Light, creates a longer flash in dark areas, is like a sun, can also light torches which creates light. When used in areas of plants and trees, it would create a fire, releasing secrets in the area. it is not possible to use it in water areas. which would only generate the sand ball. is effective against Archer Man * Is effective against Archer Man * Creates a longer flash in dark areas * Can also light torches * Creates a fire in a forest area * Is not possible to use in water areas * Changes Rockman Color to Orange/Light Yellow 4.- War Arrow The War Arrow fires an arrow that is able to interrupt the attack of any enemy. but it can not hurt enemies with armor or with high resistance. The arrow can be shot at a random place. is effective against Space Man * Is Effective against Space Man * Interrupt the attack of any enemy * Can not hurt enemies with armor o with high resistance * The Arrow be Shot at a random place * Changes Rockman Color to Light Brown/Pale Blue 5.- Astro Bomber The Astro Bomber fires an astronomical bomb which is attached to any object to which it is fired. with the explosion of this bomb. it will do more and more damage to kill the enemy with just one hit. this pump can only be fired only 5 times. since with its damage this is very easy to spend, is effective against Breeze Man * Is Effective against Breeze Man * It can kill the enemy with one hit * That will do more and more damage * can only be fired only 5 times * Changes Rockman Color to Green/Gray 6.- Jet Blade The Jet Blade creates a flying blade which can be manipulated where it can go, the sword that generates this blade can break generators, walls and can kill thousands of bosses in just one attack. is effective against Horming Man * Is effective against Horming Man * Can be manipulated where it can go * Can break generators and walls. * Change Rockman Color to Gray/White 7.- Search Missile The Search Missile fires a Missile that chases enemies. easily destroys rockets and generators. is effective against Tunnel Man * Is effective against Tunnel Man * Search the enemies * Destroys easily rockets and generators * Change Rockman Color to Red/Pink 8.- Wind Bomb The Wind Bomb launches a drill that breaks the rocks from an explosion, is a powerful weapon but quite fast to spend, because it can destroy an enemy very easy to be a drill. is effective against Toxic Man * Is effective against Toxic Man * Breaks the Rocks from an explosion * Fast to Spend * Changes Rockman Color to Brown/Violet